


It's only admiration... right?

by gurutze



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fishing, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pre-Timeskip, only edelgard is crushing tho, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurutze/pseuds/gurutze
Summary: Edelgard spends her time at the Officers Academy thinking she just admires her new Teacher: Byleth. She soon discovers that she might not only just admire her.





	It's only admiration... right?

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here! Did this like a week ago, but a friend sent me an invite today! Might make a second chapter (timeskip) to end this on a happier note, but i'm not sure,,

She looked over the greenhouse and there she was. With her radiant blue her and dark clothing she looked stunning as she harvested the plants she had cultivated over the week. She was usually emotionless, but the young girl could notice the tiniest of the smiles, and she felt her heart stop for a moment, the world stopping as she admired that instant.

In reality, the dark haired lady, her teacher, didn’t look as radiant as Edelgard saw her. She was covered in dirt -she had been a bit clumsy-, and she was sweating, the sun hitting strong. She also stinked, having doing many chores before and not having bathed yet. Her smile looked a tad awkward, as she didn’t usually express her emotions openly. None of that mattered to Edelgard. To her, Byleth was the most beautiful woman that had ever stepped on Earth. She thought she really just admired her teacher.

She later saw her fishing, it was her teacher’s favourite hobby. Her teacher was very concentrated on the task, first choosing the appropriate bait and then proceeding to fish. Byleth caught a huge, rare fish, she was excited. Flayn also saw this, and congratulated her. Byleth smiled at the short girl and told her they were going to cook it and later eat it. Flayn was excited. Edelgard felt her chest hurt watching them so close. She supposed she might have been sick and retired early. After all, she just admired her teacher.

Byleth was teaching the Black Eagles, this time focusing on sword lessons. She gave some advice to her students on the fields they were specializing in. It was Edelgard’s turn. Byleth asked a few questions regarding Reason magic, which she answered perfectly to. They had discovered she had a talent for it and decided to work on it.

“You’ve done amazing! Keep up the great work Edelgard.” Byleth praised with a soft smile, and then patted her head. Her heart did a backflip then and there, her face ignited, and the blush extended to her ears and neck. She quickly changed her focus to the ground, but her teacher’s fortunate attributes were in the way. She wasn’t distracted at all by that, not a bit. That’s the lie she told herself as she thanked her teacher. That was another quality she just admired from her, she later thought.

They were training, Edelgard wielding her axe and Byleth wielding a sword, weapons clashing. Edelgard ended up losing the match, her teacher was called the “Ashen Demon” for a reason, after all. Byleth slouched over to offer Edelgard her hand. The sun framed her body, sweat glistening under the light. Edelgard thought of the sight as breathtaking, she was at a loss of words. Her mouth, slightly agape, as she took her hand and very quietly thanked her. Her head was feeling hot, but she just brushed it off. It was a hot day and she had been training for a while. She glanced at her teacher and stared at her well toned muscles. The list of things she admired from her was increasing.

Edelgard was surprised. Her teacher just invited her to have some tea together. Her teacher chose a bergamont blend, her favourite tea. Edelgard had no idea how she knew it, but her cheeks flushed a bit. They chatted for a bit, her teacher knowing what to say at the right times. She wondered how did she learn to be so good at conversation, knowing she had no social etiquette before. She didn’t really mind it. Spending time with her teacher like this made her happy, that’s what mattered to her. Her heart melted, she admired her so much.

Later that night, when she was about to doze off, the last thing she thought about was her teacher. She also dreamed about both of them on a flower field, making flower crowns together, laughing, carefree. Byleth and Edelgard closed their distance, her dear teacher holding her face gently, giving her the most precious smile she had seen in her entire life. She whispered something, her cheeks turning pink immediately. Edelgard whispered something back, they closed the small gap and they… Edelgard woke up before it happened, blushing furiously. She might be crushing on her teacher very hard. Maybe. She touched her lips and thought about that last moment. She was heartbroken for having her dream cut in the best moment. She dressed up and headed to the dining hall, ready to get her breakfast. If other Black Eagles noticed how she was looking off they didn’t mention it, doing her best to cheer her up. Bless them.

They headed to their classroom, their teacher was already there. She couldn’t look at her in the eyes after the dream she had. Using all of her willpower, she took notes the entire class, not lifting her head a single time. She was proud of her achievement, but Hubert looked at her, knowingly. After class she saw Hubert threatening Byleth, the woman slightly confused at the sudden attack, but not very surprised, considering she had spent some time with Edelgard. Hubert came back to her, smiling, and she just wanted the ground to swallow her. He knew. She had a massive crush on her teacher and her retainer just decided to threaten her. An amazing start.

The next day she couldn’t focus at all, her notebook full of scribbles, dreamy doodles of her and her teaching, kissing softly under the moonlight. She sighed and tried taking some notes, but she ended up writing how gorgeous miss Eisner was. Hubert saw all of this, of course, he disliked how her lady couldn’t pay attention. He thought he should threaten her again, but when he went to do so after class Edelgard stopped him. He begrudgingly complied, but glared at Byleth from a safe distance.

He didn’t disapprove of her lady’s feelings, but he couldn’t just let her start leaving her studies aside because of love affairs. He had noticed she started writing unfinished love letters. So did others. They whispered among themselves but didn’t have the heart to bring up the topic around her. They wanted to help, but it wouldn’t be fitting for Edelgard to pursue a relationship with an educator. No one knew how Byleth felt about it, but she didn’t seem to share the same feelings, treating every student equally. Everyone respected and admired her too, some students from other houses also appearing to be smitten with her. No one dared to make a move, as it should be in such delicate situation. Edelgard didn’t mind not confessing her feelings, she wished they would go away, as she knew they would soon drift apart.

But they didn’t. She attended her coronation. Even when Edelgard revealed to be the Flame Emperor Byleth didn’t comply with Rhea’s wishes and stayed by her side, protecting her. After they launched an attack on the monastery, however, she disappeared. No one had any idea where she had gone to. And no one did for five more years. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. Even when she had her friends by her side, supporting her, nothing was the same without her dearest teacher.


End file.
